


Girl in the War

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, prompt: Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Originally posted at LJ's twilight100.  Inspired by Josh Ritter'sGirl in the War,with lyrics italicized.





	Girl in the War

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at LJ's twilight100. Inspired by Josh Ritter's [Girl in the War,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqLssKusGzM) with lyrics italicized.

_Peter said to Paul you know all those words we wrote  
Are just the rules of the game and the rules are the first to go_

Peter was more nervous than Jasper had ever seen him be. He didn’t understand it; his friend had been through newborn cullings before. Yet, here was Peter, asking Jasper to talk to Maria – wanting to keep some of the waning neophytes. Peter began to say more, but stopped as another wave of fear washed over him.

_I got a girl in the war, man I wonder what it is we done_

Jasper stood before Peter, clapped a hand on his shoulder, and used his gift to stiffen Peter’s resolve. Jasper tried not to notice when Peter flinched slightly at the scars now inches from his face.

_Paul said to Peter you got to rock yourself a little harder  
Pretend the dove from above is a dragon and your feet are on fire_

Peter met Jasper’s gaze, his face etched with despair.

_But I got a girl in the war Paul the only thing I know to do  
Is turn up the music and pray that she makes it through_

\-------

Jasper wondered, later, whether he would have done more if he’d known Peter’s true feelings. He knew it worked out better that they left; that life was not one for love.

Then the unthinkable happened: Peter came back and gave him his freedom from that life, a freedom that led to his life with Alice. Alice was everything; her love and happiness consumed him. With her, he was more than a warrior monster. With Alice, he was in heaven.

But then a fragile human stumbled into their lives and the war came back to him. To Alice.

_Because the keys to the Kingdom got lost inside the Kingdom  
And the angels fly around in there but we can't see them   
I got a girl in the war Paul I know that they can hear me yell _

It was agony.

\-------

Jasper sat in Carlisle’s study, eyes downcast as he struggled to keep control of his anger, shame, and the growing fear.

_I got a girl in the war Paul I know that they can hear me yell_

Edward had caught Jasper thinking about grabbing Alice and running. Running from the impending carnage, fleeing the danger his angel would be in.

_I got a girl in the war Paul I know that they can hear me yell  
If they can’t find a way to help her they can go to Hell_

“It was just a thought. I would never abandon this family.”

_If they can’t find a way to help her they can go to Hell_

Carlisle said gently, “We need you, Jasper.”

_Paul said to Peter you got to rock yourself a little harder  
Pretend the dove from above is a dragon and your feet are on fire_

“I know.”

_But I got a girl in the war Paul her eyes are like champagne_

He had to teach his angel to fight monsters he’d hoped never to think of again. The panic threatened to consume him, but he’d channel it into anger until every last threat to her was ashes.

\-------

His family crouched around him, tense. Jasper gave them anger, vengeance, wary confidence. He regretted doing that to Alice and Esme, but it was necessary. He focused on the distant movements in the trees.

_But I got a girl in the war Paul her eyes are like champagne_

They were coming. Jasper slammed the newborns with confusion, fatigue, and fear as he violently slammed into their bodies.

_But I got a girl in the war Paul her eyes are like champagne_

Sharp pain in his arm, but the newborn was already dead.

_They sparkle bubble over and in the morning all you got is rain  
They sparkle bubble over and in the morning all you got is rain_

It was over. Jasper stood in the rain, concentrating on each drop hitting his skin, wishing it could wash away the monster he was.

Then a tiny hand took his, and he was a man again.


End file.
